Archive:Team - GvG Ranger Condition Pressure
A frontline and midline of rangers provides solid pressure through the use of low energy scythe attacks, large amounts of interrupting and plenty of health degen. Team Composition * / Wounding Scythe Ranger (x2) * / Burning Ranger * / Melandru's Ranger * / Fast Cast Tainter Mesmer * / WoH monk * / RC monk * / Caretaker's Runner 2x Wounding Scythe Ranger Attributes and Skills prof=R/D Expert=11+1+1 Scythe=12 Wilderness=6+1 Earthprayers=2StrikeSweepSweepPoisonBoonreflexesstridesig/build Equipment * Full Survivor insignias. * Superior Vigor and Vitae runes. * Sundering/Vampiric/Ebon Scythe of Fortitude with "Strength and Honor" inscription. * Spear and a selection of shields. Usage * Spike with Wounding Strike, Mystic Sweep. * Cripple foes with Crippling Sweep. * Maintain Apply Poison as much as possible. * Vital boon provides provides minor health boost and fufill the requirement for Wounding Stike and to increase Mystic Sweep. * Lightning Reflexes as an IAS on spikes. * Natural stride as IMS, and to block while casting Apply Poison. * Resurrect when required. Variants * Rending Touch instead of Vital Boon. Burning Arrow Ranger Attributes and Skills prof=R/Mo Expert=11+1+1 Mark=9+1 Wilderness=11+1 prot=3ArrowsShotShotPoisonunguenttouchstridesig/build Equipment * Full Survivor insignias. * Superior Vigor and Vitae runes. * Crippling/Poisonous Recurve Bow of Fortitude with "Strength and Honor" inscription. * Vampiric Hornbow of Fortitude with "Strength and Honor" inscription. * Spear and Shield of Fortitude. Usage * Burn foes. * Spread posion with Apply Poison. * Interupt with Distracting Shot. * Denial energy with Debilitating Shot. * Heal with Troll Ungeunt. * Remove harmful conditions with Mending Touch. * Natural Stride as an IMS, and to block while casting Apply Poison/Troll Unguent. * Resurrect when required. Melandru's Ranger Attributes and Skills prof=R/Rt expert=11+1+1 Mark=10+1 wilderness=10+1 resto=2Hunter's ShotShotShotShotArrowsUnguentStridePact Signet/build Equipment * Full Survivor insignias. * Superior Vigor and Vitae runes. * Crippling/Barbed Recurve Bow of Fortitude with "Strength and Honor" inscription. * Vampiric Hornbow of Fortitude with "Strength and Honor" inscription. * Spear and Shield of Fortitude. Usage * Spike with Sloth Hunter's Shot. * Spread bleeding and deal large damage vs enchanted foes with Melandru's Arrow. * Interrupt with Savage and Distracting Shot. * Denial energy with Debilitating Shot. * Heal with Troll Ungeunt. * Natural Stride as an IMS, and to block while casting Melandru's Arrows/Troll Unguent. * Resurrect when required. Fast Cast Tainter Attributes and Skills prof=mesme/necro inspir=11+1+1 death=11 fastca=8+1fleshfleshaurasignetof humilityof inscriptionsof disenchantmentsignet/build Equipment * Full Survivor insignias. * Superior Vigor and Attunement runes. * Spear of Fortitude with a selection of Shields of Fortitude. * 40/40 Death Magic wand/offhand set. * Spear of Fortitude with a 20/20 Deah Magic offhand. * 30/-2 Death Magic wand/offhand set. Usage * Taint your entire team as the match starts and keep it up, using Rotting Flesh to spread disease to the opposing team. * Signet of Humility and Mantra of Inscriptions to shut down opposing team's RC, SoD, or HB monks. * Strip Aegis and other enchantments with Mirror of Disenchantment. * Alternatively, just interrupt aegis with Leech Signet. * Use Withering Aura to screw up breakpoints. * Resurrect when required. WoH Monk Attributes and Skills prof=Mo/e Heal=12+1+1 Prot=10+1 Divine=8+1 spiritWoHInfusespiritconditionVeilAegisGoLE/build Equipment * Full Survivor Insignias. * Superior Vigor and Vitae/Attunement runes. * Spear of Fortitude with a selection of Shields of Fortitude. * Adept Healing Staff of Fortitude with "Aptitude not Attitude" inscription. * Hale Protection Staff of Enchanting with "Aptitude not Attitude" inscription for using with Aegis. * Spear of Fortitude with "I Have the Power" inscription and a 20/20 offhand. Usage * Catch spikes with Infuse Health. * Patient Spirit when targets >50% health. * WoH as a powerful heal and to catch spikes. * Protective Spirit for a long term damage reducement, or before a spike. * Dismiss Condition to remove conditions. * Holy Veil to remove powerful hexes like Diversion. * GoLE as energy management. RC monk Attributes and Skills prof=Mo/e prot=12+1+1 divine=10+1 heal=8+1RoFRCGoHBondGuardianVeilAegisGoLE/build Equipment * Full Survivor Insignias. * Superior Vigor and Vitae/Attunement runes. * Spear of Enchanting with a selection of Shields of Fortitude. * Hale Protection Staff of Enchanting with "Aptitude not Attitude" inscription. * Spear of Enchanting with a 20/20 Protection offhand. * 30/-2 Protection wand/offhand set. Usage * RoF as a cheap and reliable prot. * RC to remove multiple conditions. * Gift of Heal as a cheap and powerful heal. * Spirit Bond on possible spike target. * Dismiss Condition to remove conditions. * Holy Veil to remove powerful hexes like Diversion. * GoLE + Aegis as passive defense. Caretaker's Runner Attributes and Skills prof=Rt/a channel=12+1+1 resto=12+1 ChargeStrikeweaponof WardingMemoriesRecuperationPwKdash/build Equipment * Full Survivor Insignias. * Superior Vigor and Vitae/Attunement runes. * Spear of Fortitude with a selection of Shields of Fortitude. * 40/40 Restoration/Channeling wand/offhand set. * Spear of Fortitude with a 20/20 Restoration/Channeling offhand. Usage * Run flag with dash. * Caretaker's Charge for damage and energy management/self heal while holding Protective was Kaolai. * Spike with Channeled Strike. * Splinter Weapon on allied frontlines to cause AoE damage. * Weapon of Warding to block. * Soothing Memories as a cheap powerful heal. * Place recurp at positions where their team cannot reach, and you still have the regen. * Protective was Kaolai as a party wide heal. Notes * 10 health degen on all foes is easily achieved from bleeding poison and disease being spread easily.